the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikuto Santiago-Young
Appearance Rikuto doesn't look like a Gijinka; he actually appears quite human. He has no obvious Eevee ears or Eevee tail; rather his features are subtler. His hair is long and dusty brown, extending halfway down his back with the last fourth of his hair length being a snowy white. Usually his hair is tied into a braid handing over one of his shoulders. Along his brown skin at his neck area are short, white furs that are only noticeable when touched; from afar they appear to be part of his skin. The most distinctive Gijinka aspect about him that people pick up on are his eyes. His eyeballs are dark brown instead of white, and his irises are an inky black. As far as attire goes, Rikuto is usually seen wearing black knee-length cargo pants, a plain v-neck brown shirt and a light brown sleeveless jacket. He sometimes will ear sandals for footwear, or he'll just walk barefooted. Personality Rikuto is the quietest of his siblings, and probably the gentlest as well. This doesn't mean he's shy or anything, in fact he can be quite vocal and expressive when he has something to say. Typically, he's soft-spoken and thoughtful with his words, preferring to take a slower and well-planned route than a brash one. Although he is compassionate and has little hate in him, he also knows a pointless battle when he sees one and won't bother trying to change stubborn minds if Rikuto, himself, really doesn't care enough. He lacks any sort of malevolence in him, almost never having any violent tendencies or much hatred. Often he'll go out and be on his own, discovering and learning about the world in his own way. But when family does call, siblings or parent, he will be there. Even if his family is a bit shattered, Rikuto does love it and will do what he can for any member being reliable as both a son and a brother. It would be foolish, however, to think that Rikuto is a person of absolute compassion and love. While he does love his family, and love those who he believes are worthy of his affections, he can show a degree of disinterest and indifference. After all, just because he doesn't necessarily hate (most) people, it doesn't automatically mean he has any sort of care for them. He is capable of being cold and dismissive, shrugging off people he doesn't find interesting. History Characteristics Moves Quick Attack Toxic Trump Card Last Resort Protect Shadow Ball Double Team Substitute Abilities Adaptability Gallery Trivia * Rikuto is unaffected by burns, poisons, freezing, and paralysis when it comes to battle. He can withstand any temperature hot or cold, drink any poisonous substance and be zapped by any bolt of lightning without feeling the status effects. However, as compensation for this, his physical wounds heal terribly if at all. He's more susceptible to succumbing to a flesh wound than others would be. Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gijinka Category:Hybrid Gijinka Category:Gin Province Category:Siblings